Bounce Deck
= Strategy = This deck focuses on returning your opponent's cards (and sometimes your own) to the hand, as opposed to "spinning," which is returning cards to the top of the deck. This accomplishes a few things: 1) Obviously, if your opponent exceeds six (or in Enervating Mist's case, five) cards in their hand, they must discard to the graveyard until they have six (or five). 2) Clears your opponent's field of monsters. As we shall see, many of the bounce cards are reusable, thus allowing for control with rather weak stats on the field. 3) Creates an opening for your monsters to attack without resorting to direct attack effects like Shooting Star Bow - Ceal. 4) The Bounce Deck user can learn some to all of their opponent's hand (think Pegasus, only without cheating), which can allow for the use of Mind Crush and Trap Dustshoot. 5) In conjunction with Spring of Rebirth, one gets 500 points each time that bouncing occurs. 6) Monsters that cannot be "destroyed" by card effects can still be bounced. 7) This deck also is a good answer to decks that rely on Fusion, Synchro, or high tribute monsters. This forces your opponent to go through the summoning procedure again. Since all cards that "bounce" return monsters to the opponents hand, bounce decks simply would remove (not destroy) Fusion or Synchro monsters from the field and back to the Extra Deck. 8) Removal can also be achieved with Degenerate Circuit. 9) Many cards in this deck type are common and inexpensive, making the Bounce Deck viable for more people than most deck types. Unfortunately, this decks weaknesses include the following. 1) Weak attackers generally make up most of your monsters. 2) Nobleman of Crossout, Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou, and some monsters that negate the effects of other monsters, like Terrorking Archfiend and Blade Knight, can constrain this deck's playability. 3) Remember, your monster cannot bounce a destroyed monster to your (or your opponent's) hand. So if your Penguin Soldier or Dark Cat with White Tail is targeted, flipped, and destroyed, although the effect will activate, they cannot bounce themself (which means that Dark Cat with White Tail will have to target another one of your monsters, so be careful). = Bounce Cards = Pretty Much Necessary Some cards that the Bounce Deck revolves around (vitally important). Spring of Rebirth - As was previously stated, Spring of Rebirth gives one 500 life points per instance of bouncing a monster. However, note that it is not 500 life points for every monster that is bounced; it counts the bouncing event as one, and only one, trigger. Nevertheless, this stalls the opponent, makes burn decks much harder to play (unless they play Bad Reaction to Simochi), and allows you to take advantage of expensive Life Point costs (like those of the "Make Them Pay" strategy below and Psychic-types). Guardian Sphinx - For just one tribute, you can bounce ALL of your opponent's monsters and then attack directly. As if that wasn't enough, check out that DEF stat. This makes him virtually untouchable once he hits the field (save for with cards like Nobleman of Crossout). If your opponent is desperate enough, they can attack Guardian Sphinx, since even if the DEF cannot be broken, its effect is not activated during the next turn, but it still does DEF damage (hopefully), and sometimes, Sphinx can attack that monster itself, provided it has less than 1700 ATK. Book of Moon - Allows you to reuse flip effects that bounce, as well as the obvious defensive advantage. Neo-Spacian Grand Mole - The bounce version of D.D. Warrior Lady, but its effect is optional. Under normal circumstances, it should never be Set, so it should never be susceptible to Nobleman of Crossout. Compulsory Evacuation Device - A method of bouncing that allows you to keep a monster for tribute or if you don't draw a monster to bounce with instead, it also allows for an additional bounce instance (one monster set and one trap set; ideally both of which bounce). AND/OR Forced Back - Basically the same thing, except that the timing is more specific and it has a higher spell speed. Recommended Cards Monsters Abyss Soldier - Great ATK for a bounce monster and is a WATER attribute monster, thus playing well with Nightmare Penguin that can turn Abyss Soldier's ATK to 2000. Criosphinx - this monster has a as-high-as-is-usually-necessary 2400 DEF, and forces the opponent to discard for every card bounced to the hand. Dark Cat with White Tail - Allows you to bounce two of your opponent's monster's and then possibly bounce itself, thus making it potentially reusable. With this card, one could gain a field advantage of one for each turn by bouncing the opponent for a -2, then taking a -1 themself. Flip Flop Frog - Although this is from the frog archtype, this card has a repeatable effect that activates while flipping face-up instead of flip summoning. Thus this card can prove to be more effective than golem sentry at times. If you run several copies of this card, you can even bounce more monsters per flip summon. You need to watch out for it's low attack and defense however, because it is extremely weak. Golem Sentry - Non-tribute version of Guardian Sphinx. As such, its effect nor its DEF are as powerful, but still can give you a field advantage. Keep in mind that when playing this card, unlike some monsters in the bounce deck, this monster must be Flip Summoned before its effect can apply. Even so, it is reusable, which sets it apart from Gravekeeper's Guard more than anything relevant to this deck. Gravekeeper's Guard - Serves as both a better version of Hane-Hane and Gale Lizard as a wall against Breaker the Magical Warrior and Thunder King Rai-Oh. Hade-Hane - a beafed-up version of Hane-Hane, when fliped, you can return up to 3 monsters on the field! if you fliped summoned Hade-Hane, you could return himself and reuse him! Honest - If you can afford it financially, this card can bounce for you every turn AND give you an ATK boost. Kelbek - This card can be immune to Nobleman of Crossout; one can put it face up to get the bounce effect. Also, since its effect is continuous, it can also be used as a stall card. Nightmare Penguin - This card both allows you to bounce any card on the field and supplements the ATK of such WATER bounce monsters like Penguin Soldier and Abyss Soldier to the tune of 200 points. Penguin Soldier - Penguin Soldier is a wonderful bounce card because it gives you flexibility. You have the OPTION of sending UP TO two mosters from EITHER side of the field, including itself. It also plays well with Nightmare Penguin. Sangan - Pretty much most (if not all) of your monsters will be less than 1500 ATK, making this card invaluble. Susa Soldier - A (much needed) beatstick monster that fits the theme and, like all spirit monsters, gives yet another instance of bouncing for Spring of Rebirth's effect. Wall of Illusion - This is Kelbek, but with 50 more DEF points and the maximum ATK that you can have and still be able to play Crush Card Virus. Spells Book of Taiyou - It's like Book of Moon in reverse. It lets you get those flip effects out on the turn that you Set a monster with one. Degenerate Circuit - Forget the hand. If you want removal, this is the card to use. Just make sure that you don't fall prey to it as well. Soul Reversal - Lets you reuse Flip monster's effects, which make up a great deal of the the monsters in this deck. Spiritualism - Something like this deck's MST, but an unnegatable normal spell. The shallow grave - A good card to reuse flip effects with. Because a bounce deck is highly defensive you can easily bounce the opponent's monster back into his/her hand. Vengful Bog Spirit - Although you might not be able to attack, nither will your opponent, leaving them wide open for a bounce from your Guardian Sphinx etc. and an asult from your monsters summoned last turn (ex. Hyper Hammerhead, Kelbek, Hieracosphinx, etc.). Traps Enervating Mist - If you're going to make the opponent keep their cards, why let them keep all of them? Heavy Slump - Oh! Here's why! NOTE: These two obviously don't work well together, so you should probably pick one and side deck the other. Ordeal of a Traveler - Potentially a continuous bounce/stall, your opponent might not even get a chance to attack you in the first place. Best-case scenario, they could summon a monster, attack with it, and have it bounced back, leaving them open. Treasure Map - If you play it right, this is a bounce deck's draw card/deck thinner. I wouldn't play it because it's usually a -1, but to each, their own. Trap Dustshoot - Although limited to one per deck, Trap Dustshoot is an easy card to play in a Bounce Deck. Because the opponent is having their monsters bounced back so often, they will nearly always have four cards in their hand after a bounce (and almost certainly with plenty of monsters). = Optional Strategies = Final Countdown Stall The name says it all. Since Bounce decks are so good at stalling, why not take advantage of it? Besides, your Life Points will probably be replenished quickly enough thanks to Spring of Rebirth and maybe Solemn Wishes. Be sure to include Swords of Revealing Light and some other major stall cards, too. A good substitute for the typical stall cards is Begone, Knave!. Hand Combat Basically, you want to try to fill up your hand so that cards like Muka Muka, Enraged Muka Muka, Tragoedia, Hieroglyph Lithograph, Infinite Cards, and so on work their magic so that the deck has some strong attackers. The main problem with this is that you have to be more careful about making the most out of the cards that you play, which can be averted by using cards that can reuse their effects, like Golem Sentry and Guardian Sphinx. Sphinx Deck This build gives you some powerful tribute cards, like Hieracosphinx, who protects your face-down Defense Position monsters, like Guardian Sphinx, and Criosphinx, who SENDS BOUNCED CARDS TO THE GRAVEYARD (godly effect; just don't let it turn against you). As such, you might want to add Exxod, Master of the Guard, Andro Sphinx, and/or Sphinx Teleia. You MUST leave room for enough tribute fodder, or else you'll end up like this guy... (*_*) Make Them Pay All right, so you keep gaining life points when you bounce cards (Spring of Rebirth and possibly Solemn Wishes), and your opponent keeps having to resummon everything. So why not make them pay for it? You can force your opponent into a hole and win this way if you play cards like Chain Energy and Toll. Since a bounce deck has quite a few methods of keeping its field presence without attacking, and since your opponent is probably having a hard time maintaining field presence when all of their cards are being bounced, they're pretty much gone sooner than soon. As if that's not enough, use a Lava Golem to get rid of two of your opponent's monsters and give them 1000 damage. After the Standby Phase, use any of the semi-infinite ways that this deck bounces monsters to put him back into your hand. Scrub. Rinse. REPEAT. NOTE: This can work with the "Hand Combat" strategy, since it requires little summoning for it to work optimally, too. Wetland Bounce Obviously, this deck focuses more so on the cards like Abyss Soldier, Nightmare Penguin, Penguin Soldier, etc. You should also add some more Level 1 or 2 Aqua-type monsters to the fray. "So who's the big attacker" you ask. Add a Wetlands to the deck to make Penguin Soldier much stronger. "No," you say? "Just Penguin Soldier?" Demotion lets Your Abyss Soldier become a 3000 ATK monster, and Amulet of Ambition raises that potential even more. Wind and/or Ninja Storm The unique cards in this setup are Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja and Lady Ninja Yae. If you use this strategy, some other cards that should be included include: Harpie Lady 1, Bladefly, Ninjitsu Art of Transformation, Roc from the Valley of Haze, and some extra ninja support. You probably should consider using Storm Shooter, since it does fit the "bounce" theme, is WIND, and is a Winged Beast, but the attack is rather low, its effect is relatively easy to get past, and it would only be Special Summoned with Ninjitsu Art of Transformation by tributing Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja (too specific for me). Be careful about using cards like Swift Birdman Joe or Giant Trunade; these cards return your Spring of Rebirth to your hand as well (which is why these cards were not mentioned above). Category:Deck Type